The present invention relates to skateboards and, more specifically, to a wheel holder assembly for skateboard, which supports the wheels stably, enabling the steering direction of the skateboard to be smoothly controlled.
Riding a skateboard has become one of the most hot sports game for young children. A skateboard is generally comprised of a footplate, and two wheel holder assemblies mounted on the bottom sidewall of the footplate to hold a respective pair of wheels. FIG. 1 illustrates a wheel holder assembly installed in the bottom sidewall of a footplate to hold a pair of wheels according to the prior art. This structure of wheel holder assembly comprises a mounting frame D fixedly fastened to the bottom sidewall of the footplate, a screw bolt C fastened to the mounting frame D, a wheel holder frame A pivoted to the screw bolt C, and two compression springs B respectively mounted on the screw bolt C and supported on top and bottom sides of the wheel holder frame A. This structure of wheel holder assembly is still not satisfactory in function. Because the compression springs are supported on the top and bottom sides of the wheel holder frame, they are frequently compressed and released and wear quickly with use. Further, because the compressive power of the compression spring cannot be relatively adjusted subject to the steering direction of the skateboard, the skateboard is less stable when changing the steering direction.